The Switch
by NeonLights55
Summary: What happens when Emma and Andi switch personalities. Who caused it. How did it happen. Does Jax have anything to do with it. Will there be multiple love on the way. And not just the kids but maybe the adults. Have to read to find out. READ&REVIEW! Oh I cant fit all the characters so: Emma, Andi, Jax, Daniel, Diego, Maddie, Katie, Sophie, Mr. Alonso and some one I will not say. R
1. Chapter 1

**Jax P.O.V**

I walked into Iridium High School and into the cafeteria. I sat down in one of the seats and watch as all the non witches walk down to a seat. I was eating an apple when I noticed Andi and Emma walk into school laughing at whatever. I look straight at them. You honestly wouldn't believe this but I'm in love with Emma. And Andi. Yes. I love both. But I can't have feelings for them. It's just wrong. And I'm suppose to be a bad witch!

It's just that Emma has this personality that only comes around once in a life time. She's sweet, nice, and she has the most beautiful smile and her giggles were so soft and angelic. And then there's Andi. She has this laugh that is just so contagious. She's sarcastic, down-to-earth when you get to know her, and her eyes are like a pool of chocolate. I could get lost in them all day. It was hard to decide. Emma has a boyfriend. David, Drake... Daniel. Yup that's right Daniel. Wait why do I care. Both Emma and Andi have boys falling over them, and I could tell that, that Diego boy also like Andi. Oh and they are hard to convince. I love that in a girl.

I didn't notice that my shoulder was being tapped. I look up to see the most beautiful girls in the world. Emma and Andi. I play it cool. I put on a smirk and lean back in my chair.

"How may I help you ladies." I smiled

"All the other chairs were taken and there are two seats here and we needed to sit so..." Emma asked dragging out the so.

"Or you just couldn't get enough of me." I replied crossing my arms.

"Can we sit or not." Andi snapped.

"Feisty. I like that." I really did like it. I could tell Andi was starting to get frustrated. I suddenly regretted it. Emma gave me a pleading look. I sign and said a yes. They sat and began talking. Emma then said something that caused Andi to laugh. I was about to say something but the bell rang. It was Monday. Cooking. I had it with both Emma and Andi. Yes! No Diego or Daniel. I walked down the colorful hallway. And entered room. 214. Ms. Wright's room. I took my seat in the back. In front of Andi and Emma.

"Alright class. Today we will be making cupcakes." Everybody cheered. I could care less. Everyone got up to get there materials. I decided to make a simple vanilla cupcake. I looked up from stirring the batter and say Andi putting some red stuff in her batter. She was making a red cupcake. I turned my eyes and say Emma pouring in some chocolate in hers. Easy chocolate cupcake. I put my one cupcake in the oven. 10 minuets later I took it out. It came out looking weird. I cast a spell to make it look good. I went back to my table and frosted it. Every one did a good cupcake. Ms. Wright walked around the class room and nodded in approval.

"Alright you may began eating your cupcake. I took one bite from mine and threw it away. It wasn't bad but I didn't want it. It looked at everyone else enjoying their cupcake. I began to play around I then cast a spell. I honestly didn't know what spell it was but the purple things flew out and landed on their cupcakes.

The bell rang and people began finishing up. I walked out of class and into science. Ugh.

After a lot of classes it was lunch. I say an open seat where Andi, Emma, Diego, Daniel, Maddie, Katie, and Sophie were sitting. I smirked and sat with them.

"Hey Jax." Maddie said all flirt-ly. I gave her a polite smile and continue to eat my sandwich. Diego and Daniel gave me a sup nod. I returned one.

"Hey so maybe we could go to my house and study for the History test coming up and then watch some zombie movies." said Andi. Wait but that wasn't Andi's voice. I looked up from my pudding cup and saw Emma looking at everyone to respond. What the.

"Or. We could all make scrapbooks with a bunch of glitter of each other and open them when we grow up." Andi said with a sweet soft voice. I stared at everyone else and they gave me the same look. Confusion.

"Why so much glitt-" Emma was cut of with a loud cough. Me, Katie Diego and Sophie turned around because we were facing the back of whoever was talking. It was Mr. Alonso, Emma's dad/principal, With a microphone in his hand.

I wonder what's up.

"Alright students of Iridium High. I've received many request on something you all want. From me and the staff we decided to..." he said causing kids to stay in suspense.

"NO UNIFORM!" he screamed through the microphone. We all held our ears through the loud noise, but later celebrated after what he said. No uniform. We can where whatever we want. Yes!

"I can finally where my zombie and black clothes that I just brought." Emma said squealing

"And I can where my cute colorful clothes that have glitter." Emma squealed jumping up and down in excitment. I shared ,yet again, confused looks with everyone else before heading to class.

* * *

**What do you think so far. What do you think happened to the girls. Oh and thank you for reviewing my other stories. Don't worry I WILL update on them. R&R on and the later chapters will have their outfits. Check 'em out.! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andi's P.O.V**

I woke up from my bed. I was still tired from all of the collage's I made yesterday. I hoped into my shower. I took a long warm shower and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. Hoping that it didn't enter my eyes. I hate that. I hoped out and washed the steam off of the mirror. I then brushed my teeth. I went to my closet and I was about to pick out my school uniform, but then remembered that we could where whatever we want. I did a mini dance and pick out a really cute outfit. Why did I have so many dark clothes and pictures of zombies on my wall it scared me. And why were all my cute and colorful clothes pushed to the back.

I wore a white crop top that had a pink heart and said _'Only You'. _I then wore my blue washed ripped skinny jeans. For my feet I wore some black sandals. I noticed that my feet were painted black. Eww. I hate black. I quickly took it off, and replaced it with pink nail polish with the ring toe, I think that's what they call it, silver nail diamonds on them. I did the same with my fingers. I curled my hair and put a little pink bow on it. I put on some mascara and let's just say my lashes are long. I then threw on some lip gloss. I grabbed my backpack and phone and left my room. I walked down the lonely halls of my house and to the kitchen where I saw my mom. My dad died in a car crash when I was only eight. I cried for the longest. **(A/N Guys when I said they switched personalities I mean there hobbies and attitude stuff like that. Not there personal life.)**

I saw my mom siting down on the stool reading her paper.

"Good morning Mom." I said grabbing an apple

"Good morning, Andi?" She said more like a question. I noticed she had put down her paper and took a glance at me. She motioned for me to turn around using her index finger. Oh may I tell you that my mom is a fashion designer. No? Well she is.

"I understand that you can were whatever you want ,but what happened to all your... zombie clothes." she said slightly confused. And so was I.

"Zombies. Why would I wear that. zombies are not my thing. There more like Emma." I said trowing my apple away

"Because I-" She said but I cut her off.

"Mom Sorry but I can't talk anymore. I have to go." I walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to school. Ugh I should have asked my mom to take me. Or I could have used one of those skate things. But I don't know how to skate. Great. Why do I have them when I can't use them. I shook my head and continued to walk to school.

**Emma's P.O.V**

I woke up and extremely tired due to staying up all night and watching zombie ware fare. I got up and went into my bathroom and took a shower. I washed my hair using my apple shampoo. It later then filled my whole bathroom with the smell. I got out and brushed my teeth. Not even looking at the mirror know that the steam would wash off anyway.

I got out and picked out my clothes knowing that were allowed to were whatever we want. I threw on a skull top, with black and white skinny jeans with all star high tops. I kept my hair straight and put a little blonde in it. I painted my nails and grabbed my phone and backpack and headed down the stairs.

"Morning Dad." I said grabbing a pancake not caring to grab a plate or syrup. I just shoved it in my face.

"Morning. Um. Emma. Nice uh... Change." my dad,Mr. Alfonso, said.

"Thanks pops." I said slinging an arm around his shoulder

"Pops? Uh Whatever. Are you ready to go?" he asked me a little unsure.

"Yup." I said running to the car and hoped into the front seat. I didn't put on my seat belt cause the school was only like five minuets away.

"Finally, your here." I said rolling down the window.

He gave me a look. "Um. Emma put on your seat belt." he said not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Why. School is only three minuets away."I said not taking my eyes off of my phone.

"Because I don't want you hurt. Seat belt. NOW!" he screamed. Ok then.

I rolled my eyes and put on my seat belt. I instantly took it off since we were already at school. I hoped out of the car and left into the school to see people in different clothing. I could finally tell who are who. Well kinda.

This school have some goths, sluts, jocks, nerds/geeks, and just natural people. Wow. Get some lives. I walked through the hallway and to my locker. Some people were looking and whispering. Like what the hell.

"Um. Get back to your lives peoples." I yelled at the ones looking at me. They instantly stop looking and ran away. Babies.

"Hey Andi." Some one said. I didn't bother looking since that wasn't my name.

"Andi. ANDI! Hello." I felt my shoulder being pushed the other way.

"Jax. What the hell." I said prying his hands off of me. I took a look at what he was wearing. He wore a plain black T-Shirt, with a leather jacket over it, he topped it off with a black leather jacket, and black leather combat shoes. I have to admit. He looks hot.

"Emma? I'm sorry I thought you were Andi. There's something different about you." he said looking at me up and down.

"Okay..." I started to walk away after closing my locker.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I walked into the school and saw no uniform in sight. I took one last look at my outfit. I wore a black and red button down shirt, tan cargo shorts, with red and white adidas shoes. I smiled as I made my way to my locker. I grabbed my books and left for class. I spotted my girlfriend Emma. I smiled as I walked up to her. I hugged her waist from behind. **  
**

"Hello Emma." I said into her ear.

"Emma? I'm Andi." I quickly jumped away from her. Not that I don't like Andi. I do but only as a really good friend. She's like a sister to me.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Emma. I'm sorry." I explained

"It's ok." she said and walked away. Usually the Andi I used to know would freak out. But this one was understanding.

Wait was was happening. Why did Andi dress like Emma. Why did Emma choose playing zombie games over scrap booking. What is going on with the world.


End file.
